Car Doors 2: furbys got back
by Talespinner87
Summary: The 2 implies a 1 and there is, so read it
1. at froth

**Car Doors 2**

**Furbies got back**

(on the planet froth, we rejoin our heroes and find Han arguing with the princess about his reward)

Han: Really, I don't think I'll need a life supply of kibbles n' bits for Chewie. He likes his food canned.

Ginger: *bark bark*

Han: Ok, ok, maybe Patrick will eat it.

P: I don't want anymore food…those gas station snacks make my stomach hurt.

Han: C3, R2…you want it?

C3: Meh…is there any kiwi juice that comes with it?…mmm

R2: *zap*

T: Who are you guys talking to *sees Han Solo ©* Hey, you're stealing my lines

Han: Woop woop woop woop *runs off*

T: Weird…hey that's a lot of kibbles n' bits and look a glass of kiwi juice…mmm

R2: *zap* *then zaps himself for good measure*

T: Hey where did Patrick go?

J: Roaar

T: Oh, he jumped on a large animal and rode off into the icy outdoors?

J: RROOAArr

T: Oh, he jumped on you *sees Patrick* Patrick get off him

P: Fine *jumps down* hey where's R2? I missed my zap

(everyone looks around and can't find him)

*Find R2 burried in the snow crying softly*

R2: *bep* nobody understands me

T: Good you found him, now Patrick can get zapped…Patrick?

*Patrick is being mauled by a strange beast*

All: Aww, he found a new friend.


	2. at the station

(everyone returns to the station laughing as the screams continue to resonate through the halls.)

T: That was funny but now I need to get these blood-stains out

C3: Well, I think R2 has a washing machine in there. Just pt your clothes in this hole *points to the tazer-hole*

T: Okay *takes off clothes and tries to stuff it in the hole*

Random People: Eww, get a room

R2: *self-destructs destroying all of T's clothing*

T: *Covers himself with pieces of cloth* That's not funny *runs off, changes then comes back*

(suddenly sirens go off and men start scrambling to their slow speeders.)

T: What's going on?

Ging: *arf Arf*

T: C3, what does that mean?

C3: She just realized she didn't put on shoes

T: I didn't know you wore shoes

Ging: *Bark, Bark, Arf*

C3: Yes, she says they're very comfortable

T: Hmm…well okay whatever

J: *Roar*

T: Russian Furbies! Here?

J: *Roooar*

T: Ateam-St walkers?! well, we better get the Princess safe…R2 would you fly one of those speeders and blow stuff up?

R2: (mysteriously back together) *well, duh* (all stare) *I mean…uh…beep?* (all shrug)

T: Alright lets go! (all stare) Please? (all stare) NOW  (all move)

P: Hey, where did everyone go? (sees speeder R2 is being put into) ooh, shiny buttons *climbs in and accidentally starts engine*

*in the background, Darth Vader goes sprinting across the screen followed by OB1 in his boxers*

OB1: Get back here you little brat

Vader: Aughh, I'm cold and there's old people after me

(uhhh…yeah) (Back to R2)

R2: *Beep Boop* (Get the heck out of my ship) *Beeeeeeeeeep* (you beeeeeeeeep)

P: Wee this is fun *starts pressing random buttons*

R2: *beep boop* (that sound remotely like the exact same thing I said the last line, but does it mean the same thing…well of course not!) *boop beep* (hey don't touch that) *switches controls to his system*

(back at the Falcon)

T: Hey, John can we get of the ground yet

J: *Roaar*

T: Okay, your right you deserve a 30 minute break

(elevator music starts playing)

All: …

All: …

*John sips kiwi juice*

All: …

T: Okay, now let's get back to work (all stare) what?

J: *roarr*

T: Oh, sorry *grabs a napkin and wipes his mouth*

J: *Roarr* (clicks a few buttons and the ship begins to take off)

C3: Are you even doing anything with those buttons or is the ship randomly flying itself?

J: *Ro…uhRawrrr*

C3: Mmm…kiwi juice

G: *Bark bark bark*

T: Uh…a little help C3?

C3: R2's at the door. R2, where've you been?

(flashback)

R2: *Beep bep peb peeb* (DIE) *zaps Patrick* (you) *hits him with his mace* (little) *flips out a blaster* (brat) *blasts Patrick*

(end Flashback)

R2: *beep* (around)

C3: Doing what?

(flashback)

R2: *holding Patrick with a huge metal claw* *beep beep beep* (why wont you die)

P: I don't know *splat*

R2: *repeatedly smashes Patrick's face against a window*

(end flashback)

R2: Doin stuff

C3: You can talk

(awkward silence)

R2: uhhh…*beep* (so what's with the elevator music?)

C3: Oh…we were just taking a break and relaxing for a while

R2: *beep* (wait, you understood me?)

C3: Yeah, I was about to ask, where's Patrick

R2: *beep* (I dunno) *bloop* (he'll show up eventually)

C3: Oh…kay…wait, how'd you get in here? I thought we were flying away

R2: Yeah, about that…(door slam, tires squeal, explosion heard)

P: *walks in* sorry, I hit your trash can

J: *Roarrr* (This makes no sense…we're in a spaceship…in space)

R2: *beep* (tell me about it)

J: *roarr* (That makes even less sense)

T: John, quit complaining. I'm feeding, housing and cleaning for you

J: *ROarr*

T: No buts, I want to drive the ship quietly

J: *roarr* (yes ma'am)

C3: Ha, HA he just called you ma'am

T: *zap*


	3. uh stuff

(suddenly T is teleported by the evil furbies to a city floating on puffy white marshmallows)

T: What the…

Lando Calrision (aka Ben): So you've come

T: Who are you?

B: (ignoring him) now I must go *runs and jumps off the building and dies*

T: Oh…kay…?

(Patrick is teleported right next to T)

P: Hey

T: Augh

P: That looks like fun (runs and jumps off the building) wee (dies)

T: How do you guys die by landing in marshmallows? (walking around, he notices an interesting room with a big hole in the middle)

T: *looking in the hole* hey there's a button saying "do no press" in there

Lester: I'm glad you could make it…now press the button

T: What button

L: That button *points to the "do not press" button*

T: But it says do not press

L: PRESS THE BUTTON

T: You press it

L: Ugh…please press the button

T: Why? 

L: Cause I said so you little brat

T: I know you are but what am I?

(Suddenly Patrick appears out of nowhere)

P: Ooh…shiny button *jumps in the hole*

L: No, don't press the button

T: Don't listen to him, press the button

P: *Shrugs then presses the button*

(Gas fills the room and when the smoke clears, Patrick has been frozen in a block of clay)

L: D'oh

T: *does a victory dance* whoo hoo

OB1: There you are! Give me my robe *chases Lester off the screne*

T: (Thinking out loud) Now how do I get back to the ship?

Bobba Fett (as played by Phil Grenier): Can I have this potted person for my garden

T: meh

*Phil walks off with the Potted Patrick under his arm*

T: (thinking)

(elevator music is heard)

T: John must have found me! I knew my anti-body-snatching device would help them find me

(falcon lands and opens its door)

T: *runs inside* Thanks I needed a life! Wait a minute, where's Ginger?


	4. I don't care

C3: Well…you see…about that…uh…Ben kinda decided to take her for a walk, and never came back

T: You mean that guy that jumped off the floating building onto marshmallows and died? (bum bum bummmmm)

*intermission*

T: *sipping kiwi juice* mmm…now that's good kiwi

R: Well that was pretty random…hey, pass some of that kiwi juice over here

T: *Hands him a glass of kiwi juice* its freshly squeezed

R: Mmm…Kiwi juice…hey, Waves, you should really try some of this stuff. It's great

W: It's not gonna drain IQ will it?

R: (stares blankly)…

T: (stares blankly)…

R: …(long pause)…of course not

W: Okay then…wait a minute…are you lying to me?

R: …(long pause)…yes

W: Okay…wait a minute…that's bad

T: Maybe you'd like some mango juice instead

R: Yes…mango juice *drools*

*End intermission*

*post-intermission*

W: What the heck is with these random intermissions

R:…

*end post-intermission*

C3: Uh…sure sounds good

T: Then what happened to Ginger?

C3: Well…(stares blankly) mmm…kiwi juice

*Patrick suddenly appears with Ginger on a leash*

T: *surprised gasp* how did you get Ginger?

R2: *beep* (does anyone even know what the word "mortality" even means)

P: A little green guy named Yoga or Toby for short helped me escape and gave me Ginger and a fork.

C3: *gasp* no a fork (bum, bum, bummmmm)

P: Yes…a fork *holds up the fork* (bum, bum, bummm)

C3: Oh no…not again *passes out* (bum, bum, bummm)

T: I think our sound guy fell asleep on the buttons again (bum, bum, bummm)

J: *roarr*

*sound guy wakes up and accidentally hits a few buttons* (squish, splat, bummm)

T: so, what's with C3PO?  
R2: *bep* (he had a traumatic experience with forks as a child)

T: Hey, C3, what'd he say…oh, wait…C3…WAKE UP!

P: Can I put my fork down now?

T: Yes, put it away so C3 can interpret R2's previous bep

C3: *groggily* I think he said he likes Hawaii…mmm…warm Hawaii

T: So, what's with you and forks?

C3: I was beaten to death by fork-wielding furbies drinking furby mango juice

T: Oh my that's terrible

R2: *bleep boop* (I hate only being able to make beeping sounds)

J: *Roarr*

R2: *Beep* (you mean T's been translating wrong all this time? Wow)

T: You're right John. We do need gas. Hey Patrick, take out that fork again

*Patrick holds up the fork*

C3: Augh *passes out*

*Patrick puts away the fork*

*C3 wakes up*

T: He, he that droid's so funny. Alright John…to the gas station

J: *Roarr*

T: Another coffee break? Okay

All: …

All:…

J: *sips coffee*

All:…

C3: Well, that was random

*Patrick holds up the fork*

C3: Augh *passes out*

T: Patrick, how long do you think you can hold that up?

P: 5 minutes maybe

T: Okay, you do that. He needs his rest

C3: *Writhing on the ground ala Homer Simpson* Ah…forks

T: I didn't know droids could have night terrors

C3: Oh, sure they can

T: Patrick, hold that fork up again

P: But its so heavy

T: Do it (waving fist threateningly)

P: Okay *holds up fork. Sweat starts beading on his forehead* so…heavy

C3: Augh *collapses in a heap on the floor* ah…forks

J: *Roarr*

(The ship takes off and heads for the great gas station in the sky known as the Reincarnation star #2)


	5. Yay! Randomness

*intermission*

T: I think we're missing part of the movie…you know with Jabba the hut

R: Naw, he's not till the beginning of the 3rd movie

T: So is this the end of the second movie? (bum, bum, bummm)

R: Hey, you looser…WAKE UP!

*Sound guy wakes up (squish, splat, bummm)

T: Okay, you need to go home and get some sleep. Don't worry, you'll find a new job like serving kiwi juice at McDonalds

W: Wait, then who'll do sound?

R: I'm all over it

*all look up to see Rocks in the sound booth*

W: Oh, gosh NO!

R: Ooh, shiny buttons

*Horrible feedback*

R: Sorry, maybe the blue one

*Waves gets electrocuted*

R: Nice *starts tapping the shiny blue button*

T: Okay…uh…well…tune in soon to find out what happens and what new juice we're obsessed with!

R: ooh, a green button

*T gets electrocuted*

W: Why the heck is there an electrocution feature on a sound board?

R: Quiet you *presses the blue button*

T: It's a safety feature so no one can quit

R: You too *presses the green button* ooh a purple button *out side view of wherever the heck this is taking place*

*huge explosion*

W: What the heck was that for?!?

T: Umm, I installed it when I was bored and wanted to see fireworks

R: Mmm…cantaloupe juice *starts drooling*

*end intermission*

*post-intermission*

R&T: This cantaloupe juice is so good *drinking and drooling at the same time*

*End post-intermission*

*uh…after…uh…post-intermission*

W: Now this is just getting stupid

*End uh…after…uh…post-intermission*

(Questions or comments pertaining to how annoying the intermission sequences are…are not welcome)…(unless it's the only thing you can think of in a review…cause we're really desperate for a  review…please review)


End file.
